


Little Black Dress

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-09
Updated: 2009-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> Women of Summer Challenge prompt of Relena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress

Relena turned, spinning on one heel, to get a better look at herself in the threefold mirror. No matter which way she moved or how she adjusted it, the dress was still a mass of pink lace that looked like it was designed with a four year old in mind. In disgust she reached for the zipper that ran down the back, tugging on it impatiently when it caught on the filmy material. She stepped out of the dress and balled it up before throwing it in the general direction of a nearby chair. Wearing just her bra and panties, Relena crossed to the rack of approved clothing that had been sent over earlier by her wardrobe consultant. A thorough survey of the dresses showed they all had expensive labels as well as an inordinate amount of flounces, ribbons, and bows. Blowing out a breath, Relena counted to ten before turning her back and walking smartly into her personal suite.

When she emerged she was dressed in loose jeans and a pale blue t-shirt. Her hair was braided into a smooth plait that hung down to just below her shoulder blades. Giving the clothes one last look of disgust she swept out to the living area of her set of rooms. Brusquely she informed the waiting consultant that she no longer was in need of his services as she had outgrown pink bows the same time she had graduated out of training bras. Taking a level of pleasure at the shock and disapproval on the man's face she brushed past him making sure to add an extra swing to hips as she crossed to the exterior door.

Seated in her borrowed limousine a few moments later she opened her cell phone and sent off a quick text message. The response was not long in coming and it brought a pleased smile to her lips. Leaning back in the seat she opened the intercom and gave the driver directions to one of the most exclusive boutiques on L4. The ride was a short one and Relena barely had time to give into her increasing nervousness before the car was pulling up to the curb side spot designated for patron drop off.

She stepped out, taking the driver's hand, even though she was more than capable of doing it on her own. There was a time to exert her independence and one to concede to the demands of decorum. Her politician's smile widened to one that was brightened with genuine warmth when she caught sight of Quatre waiting just beyond the car like he promised he would be. With an affectionate smile of his own he took her hand, tucking it into the crook of his elbow so he could escort her through the gold and glass doors. Her name might carry quite a bit of weight in the colonies but it never hurt to be on the arm of the Winner heir, especially when shopping in a store that was owned indirectly by WEI. They were greeted by a quietly distinguished looking man who offered them tea, then sipped his, while Relena explained what it was she wanted.

Some time later Relena once again stood in front of a three fold mirror, only this time the image looking back met with her complete approval. The dress was a black silk that shimmered with her every move. It molded itself to her body in a way that accented her decidedly feminine shape. The gently curved neckline flowed into a low cut back that draped itself in soft folds above the base of her spine. The skirt fell straight to her knee, which allowed her to sit demurely, as befitting a young lady of her station.

The dress was set off by a pair of stiletto heels that added two inches to her height, lengthening her legs in the process. Teardrop earrings in onyx decorated her ears in coordination with a diamond and onyx pendant that nestled into the swell of her breasts. The braid was gone, replaced by a confection of tendrils, soft waves and an ornately carved onyx hairclip. After one more spin she caught Quatre's eye in the mirror, beaming when he nodded his approval. Tonight when she entered the social event of the season on the arm of the man believed to be one of the most eligible bachelors in the known universe, the world would know that Relena Peacecraft Darlian was all grown up.


End file.
